


Hold Still

by andsomeyougiveaway



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Gallavich, M/M, Multi, svendy, vagueish allusions to rape in 3x0666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsomeyougiveaway/pseuds/andsomeyougiveaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milkoviches are like cats. You have to hold real still, and wait for them to come to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

Mickey stomped into the house, paused and thought about taking his boots off, but left them on. It’s my damn house, he thought, I don’t give a fuck. He headed straight for the couch, and groaned when he saw it was already occupied.

“So you pissed off my sister again” he smirked at Svetlana who was camped on the family’s only couch. “Good luck with the fleas. I think something might be rotting in there too.”  
“I put sheet down. Fuck you.” Svetlana replied easily. Mickey started to walk into his bedroom, but stopped. He shuffled his feet indecisively, and then shrugged, as though finding some resolution in himself. “Why do you put up with her shit anyway?” he called out to Svetlana. 

Svetlana laughed. “It’s part of who she is, ‘this shit’ as you say”

“Whatever”, Mickey laughed, “Girls are too fucking complicated.” Svetlana just smirked at Mickey, who quickly grew impatient. “Just fucking say it. I know you’ve got something sitting in that ugly head of yours. Fucking go for it.” 

Svetlana took her time before finally saying, “Girls are too complicated, Mickey?” I watch all shit you go through for orange boy, and I do not think you are afraid of complicated”.  
“It is not man or woman that makes someone complicated. You forget that I know men, perhaps better than you.” Mickey grinned, about to make a joke, but Svetlana continued before he could. “Mandy is complicated but its what makes her beautiful. Mandy is..is.. Svetlana trailed off, unsure how to make Mandy’s brother, who had always seen her in an unexamined way understand what she saw in the woman she had come to adore.

“She smiled as she found her words. “Mandy is like Kitten. She’ll claw your face off if you get in her way. She’s little, but tough that way. She survives through everything. She need no one, She has no problem being alone, but if you wait, if you stay very still, she will come to you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “You don’t know my sister. Nobody knows my sister like me". He fought hard to keep control of his face, and almost managed it, with just a hint of concern showing up underneath the skepticism in his eyes. “  
Svetlana looked pensive, and considered Mickey’s words. “Look I know its not that you think I’m wrong. I understand that no one is good enough for Mandy. I know especially I’m not good enough for Mandy, and I know that you and I have some history I’d rather forget."

Mickey gripped the one arm of his broken chair tightly, “Don’t fucking try to tell me about that shit”. He muttered. Svetlana softened, and sighed. "I won’t talk about it, but remember that gun was pointed at me too. Hurting you is my biggest regret. I love Yevgeny, but if I could change that day I would. I understand if you don’t want me near Mandy. I understand if you don’t want me anywhere, I’ll leave if you want me to, I can’t expect you to forgive me”

She paused, and watched Mickey’s face, which had gone blank. She hesitated, unsure of if she should say more, Svetlana took a deep breath and pressed on. “But I need you to know that I love mandy. I love her, and I’ve never loved anyone before. And also I’m pretty sure she loves me. I’m prepared to take the guilt and the anger I feel about what I’ve done to your family, and use It to protect Mandy. Every day. Forever. If you let me. “ 

Svetlana watched Mickey’s face, still blank, as he struggled with the feelings he refused to allow to rise to the surface. 

Before Mickey had made up his mind, Mandy crept out of her room and into the living room. She rubbed her eyes and shivered as she stood in the hall in nothing but her underwear and a ridiculously large oversized hoodie. She kicked Mickey in the shins as she crawled over him, and right on top of Svetlana, burrowing into her blanket on the couch. Mandy sleepily kissed Svetlana’s check and mumbled, “missed you. Couldn’t sleep” into her ear as she relaxed against Svet, letting her heartbeat lull her back to sleep, as Mickey looked on protectively. 

A few minutes later, after Svetlana and Mickey were sure she was asleep, Mandy opened her eyes and questioned Svetlana,” promise me you’ll stay? “  
Svetlana’s eyes clouded as she broke Mandy’s gaze and sought out her brother’s eyes instead. Mickey, who had looked nothing but tormented whenever he’d seen the two of them together before, took a deep breath, and gave Svetlana a nervous, jerky nod. 

Svet’s eyes filled with tears as she rushed to reassure Mandy. “I promise babe, I’m not leaving you. Ever.” 

As Mandy drifted back to sleep, Mickey left the two of them alone. As he was leaving the room, Svetlana caught Mickey’s arm, and immediately let go, realizing as he flinched, that he would never be comfortable in contact with her skin. Svetlana managed to stutter out. “Mickey…Thank you. And I know I can't undo anything, but I’m ..I’m so sorry. “. 

She couldn't see his face, but Svetlana felt relief when she heard him growl back, “Its done. Just don’t fuck this up.” He gestured to the sleeping Mandy as he turned.  
“She’s more than you will ever know.”

Svetlana fought back her tears, as she pulled Mandy closer, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I do not know how to write happy things.  
> but a major hole in my beloved Svendy ship is that Mickey would never let someone he doesn't trust near Mandy, and for obvious reasons, he doesn't trust Svetlana. I think their relationship will be complicated and difficult forever, but for Mandy's happiness, Mick is wiling to make a start.


End file.
